Dreams are a terrible thing
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: Al can't do much after getting his body back so he takes up writing. He may want to take a break from his book when he starts to dream about it. AlXDream!Ed
1. Writer's Block

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist owns me. Oh, a disclaimer? What about 'How can I own it if it owns me?' Fine! I'll say it. "I the person at the keyboard do not in anyway own Fullmetal Alchemist. Except the movie and soon the series and some CDs."

Description: Al can't do much after getting is body back so he takes up writing. He may want to take a break from his book when he starts to dream about it. AlXDream!Ed

Author Note: This story somehow mutated on me and now it is something else entirely. Rated for later chapters.

Chapter One- Writers Block

* * *

_I look at my most recent story and sigh. I know Ed is going to kill me for that. I can just hear him in the background yelling. "I would never do that! What are you, stupid?"_

_His voice is so clear it's almost as if he is in the room with me._

_Then I look at the chair next to me and am startled by what I see..._

_Right before my eyes there is... Nothing._

"_I'm sure I left my book there." I mumble in confusion. "It must have been the Apsey ghost. Dumb thing always stealing my stuff."_

"_I thought you didn't believe in ghosts." It is more a statement then a question so I leave off the question mark._

"_I thought you didn't believe_ _in Ghosts Al." Brother asks... Wait a second._

Alphonse put aside the papers with another sigh. He hadn't realized he had started to write things almost at random. Ed was holding the last page he had written before becoming distracted.. Al was surprised to find he really was there. "Based on is different then actually being you. No one will know anyway. And before you say it's a waist of time and stupid to write stories I'd like to remind you of the fact that I can't do much else."

Ed winced. That was what he was going to say but he didn't need Al giving him a guilt trip. He knew that wasn't what his little brother meant to do but it still stung.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Al." He made himself comfortable beside the smaller. Al was only shorter because he had gotten his body back at the same age he had left it. Ed would never admit to that of course.

As soon as heat warmed his side Al snuggled closer. Ed wrapped an arm around him. What worried him was that Al did things like that automatically. He was afraid Al might accidently act too inviting to the wrong person.

Alphonse tried to think of what to do. He let out a tired chuckle. At least he had mentioned something in his rambling. The Apsey Ghost. It was a spirit of one of the characters ancestors. Now it haunts it's decedents and steals things when they aren't looking. It wasn't a big thing. He was there to add a bit of humor to the otherwise serious story.

He didn't even notice when he began to fall asleep.

XXX

When he opened his eyes he was on a rocky cliff. It was raining so hard he couldn't see more then a few feet in front of himself.

Alphonse made his progress slowly, afraid of how close the edge might be.

Out of the vast grayness a bright figure appeared. It was Ed but he was dressed funny. In the sort of clothes he had when he had come through the gate.

"Brother?" His voice would never carry that distance. Not in this storm.

Almost as if he'd heard after all his brother turned towards him. A look of surprise registered on his face. They made their way towards each other and from the look of uncertainty on Ed's face Al came to the conclusion that this was actually his character Odin. (Ed had named him)

'I must be dreaming but how do I wake up?'

"What is a puny thing like you doing out here?" The golden haired man demanded.

"I didn't realize I had made him quite so brash." He muttered to himself. In a louder voice he said. "Funny coming from you."

"Who are you calling so short he needs a stepladder to reach the counter?"

Alphonse was laughing to hard to care if he had made things worse with that comment. The affronted look on Odin's face was well worth it ."Maybe they aren't so different after all."

Clearing his thought Odin managed to compose himself. "I asked you a question little girl."

He placed his hands on his hips and half turned away. "I happen to be a seventeen year old male thank you very much." Ed said he was cute but he never said he looked like a girl. 'If this is my dream then doesn't that make whatever he says what I think and not Ed?' He beat the though away with a proverbial stick.

"I suppose your chest is to flat after all. If you were mine I wouldn't let you wonder off in a place like this. If your last owner is that irresponsible then maybe you need a new one."

What was that vague allusion to ownership? Al knew he was blushing faintly. Then he blinked. Ownership? "I don't belong to anyone. What would make you think that?"

"Do you want to?" He stoked a hand down Al's cheek.

"No thank you!" Al squeaked as he backed away.

'...Didn't Odin have a spell on him to make him fall in love with the first person he saw? Uhoh.'

XXX

Ed smiled at his sleeping brother. Al was so adorable when he slept.

It was the first time Al had fallen asleep on his own. Ed was afraid to move lest he wake up. He had no idea what had made him fall asleep so quickly but whatever it was, Ed was happy for it.

He brushed a kiss against Al's forehead, something he would never do when his little brother was awake.

* * *

A/N: Wow this is short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. You know what's bad? The name Odin actually was what I named my character in Zelda Twilight Princess. And my brother made me name the horse Supper Ho.


	2. So this is home?

Disclaimer: Yah like I would own it. I would have been how old? Eleven? That's pretty good if I did.

AN: I'm not home half the time so new chapters may be unstable in how often they are written.

Chapter Two- So this is home?

* * *

Ed felt so horrible about Al's condition. It really wasn't his fault but he felt he was to blame. If he had only been able to stay conscious after the transmutation then he could have stopped Alphonse from trying to get his arm and leg back when he was already too weak from having his own body newly restored.

At first it seemed like it might be a temporary thing but it had been so long now. Everyone said to be patient, that these things took time. Unfortunately Ed had never been a patient person.

XXX

Odin caught Al's arm, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Where do you think you're going? This is my land and you're trespassing on it. You have two choices. I'll let you stay as my guest and treat you as such if you behave. The other choice is that I treat you as I would any other intruder. You wouldn't like that." He tightened his grip and Alphonse whimpered involuntarily in the back of his thought. "So what will it be?"

Al stayed rigid for a moment longer then decided he didn't really have a choice. Odin took his body language as an affirmative. Odin pulled him closer and tilted Al's face up."Good. These are dangerous times. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Alphonse's brow formed a V and he bit his lip. Odin's grasp on him hurt. Fear and something else (anticipation?) made his heart beat wildly.

He was definitely rewriting Odin's character when he woke up. Even the love spell was beginning to look more like a lust spell. Al was glad he had thought to make it so Ed- Odin- couldn't go as far as he seemed to want until the person said he could.

They looked exactly alike. If he didn't think of the situation he would forget who he was dealing with. He had to remember not to hold it against Ed latter.

Odin pivoted and dragged Al along.

XXX

Odin's home (more along the lines of a castle) was exactly as he had pictured in his mind but more vivid. For a dream this was frighteningly real.

He was alone for now. In what would be his bedroom. Odin worked so that it wouldn't be that way long but Al was safe as long as the spell kept that no forcing it rule. He rubbed his bruised arm. This was way to real. Weren't you _not_ supposed to feel pain in a dream? He had heard rumors of people dying because something happened to them when they slept. He had always assumed it to be false but he would be careful just in case.

Odin entered without knocking. "It's time to eat. Move." He pointed at the door.

Alphonse shot him a 'look' but did as told.

He felt an arm hook around him, pulling him back against Odin's chest. Fingers traced up his arm so lightly it gave him chills. "Did I do that?" The voice showed no concern. Only mild curiosity.

"Yes." He had tried to sound admonishing but it had came out tired sounding at best.

The stone walls resonated chill. It would be hard to keep a place this large heated so only the main rooms would have a fire going and the rest of the place would be closed off.

It was odd to think that, with the exception of waking up, this would be where he lived now. He had nowhere to go. Even if he did Odin didn't seem willing to let him leave so easily.

Alphonse wasn't hungry. He had stated this fact already and had been told 'Fine, then don't eat it.' Since Odin had shown up anyway he figured he had to join him whether he ate or not.

He was actually a little lightheaded. Being out in the rain was bad enough but having nothing to change into and being somewhere cold didn't help.

He poked absently at his food but this went unnoticed. He vaguely remembered making servants for Odin but they only came when their master called. He hadn't worked on their individual personalities much yet.

"Why exactly were you out on a night like this?"

The question caught him by surprise after the lengthy silence. "I, that is I... Don't know..." He didn't have the energy to think something up.

"How can you not know?" Odin's look of incredulity turned to one of suspicion. "Are you a spy?"

"What?! If I was a spy don't you think I would have thought of a better cover story?" Story. He was getting very annoyed with those.

"Yeah, you would make a terrible spy." He snorted.

"Can I go?" Al asked tersely.

"If by go you mean to bed then yes."

XXX

He found clean clothes on his bed so someone must have thought of that. He changed before climbing between crisp fresh sheets and a warm comforter. It felt so nice against his hot skin.

If he assumed his health was the same as it was in real life then it was likely he was coming down with something. Lately he became ill more and more often, he could rarely even get out of bed. Sometimes he couldn't sit because of the pain.

The pain was a separate thing from being sick. It was always present and he didn't know why. Even in a dream it followed him. The doctor wouldn't give him anything strong enough because it would be dangerous for him apparently. Like he really cared at this point.

To sleep within sleep. An odd concept.

XXX

Odin sat back in his chair contemplating his new guest. He really was pretty.

The only reason he had let him go was because he had begun to look unwell. Pail skin offset with a feverish glow.

Bronze eyes flecked with hazel had been hazy and his voice had quickly disintegrated.

Concern touched him but he waved it off. It wasn't like he actually knew his guest well enough to care. He was only a novelty to amuse himself with for now.

He hadn't even thought to get his name.

XXX

Ed had moved to the kitchen. He didn't like leaving his brother alone but he couldn't drag him along every time he had to leave the room. That would only make things worse.

He had to set the steaming cup down on the counter when his hands began to tremble. Not caring when the contents sloshed over the side staining the counter and burning his hand.

He was overreacting right? But how was he expected to feel? Al was the only family he had left. The only person he would allow himself to get close to.

* * *

A/N: So, uhm. Technically it's longer right? I'm sorry! The chapters write themselves and this one said it wanted to end there! Don't hurt me! Blame my brain. It's in charge of the actual writing part.

See yeh next chapter!

Well I won't see you but... You get what I mean -.-'


	3. Enough

Disclaimer: No Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me! Sorry I'm in a bad mood, cold weather is evil!

AN: Welcome to the third chapter and I commend you for making it thus far in my confused spewing of words. Have a lovely trip to the realm of dreams. (Warning! Vague series spoiler alert!... Somewhere)

Chapter Three-Enough

* * *

Ed wanted things to be normal, even having Al in the armor again seemed better then this but Alphonse said even if he was sick it was better then a life of numbness. Better to know then not. Better to feel pain then nothing at all.

Al had developed a fever overnight but other then that didn't seem to be getting worse then usual. That was something to be thankful for right?

XXX

He had thought his health would stay the same but it had actually been getting better. Now he just seemed to have a cold. Like a healthy person would if they had been stupid enough to be out in the rain in a t-shirt.

He had stumbled out of bed and having only receive the one new outfit went strait out of his room. He was there against his will, like he was going to bother trying to look suitable this early.

Deciding that food was still out of the question he looked for the library. The layout he had made in his mind held true. He curled up with a book he had never heard of. He was not going to question the physics of that.

Odin had entered not long after. Al hadn't heard him come in so he took the time to study his guest. Crinkled clothes and messy hair didn't take away from him.

He wasn't one for calm or silent so he decided he might as well talk to his guest.

"What's your name anyway? That way I won't be saying 'Hey! You!' all the time." He enjoyed seeing the brunette start and shoot to a sitting position.

"How long have you been there?"

"That's not nice, I asked you a question. You don't want to displease me do you?" He leaned casually against the leather chair that was currently occupied. He watched the quick calculation and decision.

"Alphonse." Stated shortly and not exactly detailed. Not that it really mattered. Odin didn't care enough about who Alphonse actually was so much as he was bored and figured it was good to know for conveniences sake.

"Good. Now that you know your place get out of my chair and amuse me."

"What?"

Odin grinned. "Well that expression of yours is amusing but you're still in my chair."

"That's it, I don't care, I'm leaving." Al stormed out of the room. Odin chased after him and grabbed Al. For his attempt he received the scariest glare he'd ever seen and was flipped onto his back, a cloud of dust rose from the carpet. Al was gone before he found his feet again. Who would have thought a scrawny thing like that was that strong?

He snapped his fingers and his butler appeared. "Ready my horse. I'm not about to go running around in the mud. My clothes will get dirty." As an after thought he added "And clean this rug!"

XXX

He couldn't wait to wake up and see his real brother again. People complained about Ed but his brother would never act like this! Odin was a spoiled jerk that thought the world revolved around him.

OK so some people would describe Ed that way but there definitely was a big difference.

He hated to be treated like an object, like when he was the stone.

Even worse then that.

Maybe if he kept walking he would find the edge of this (un)reality and shatter it. But he had made an entire continent and it was surrounded by sea.

He was used to walking, he would keep on and if he had to swim then he would.

Not as rational as normal but what did it matter anymore? Did anything matter? Not him, not here. If he turned left towards the cliff then no one would care.

Oh wait. That wasn't true. Odin would be annoyed by the mess but who knows, maybe it would wake him up.

Alphonse still was far from ready to try anything like that though.

So he didn't alter his path. If he didn't deter then my morning he would find a road. Not much of one but he could follow it. The problem was that it was swarming with bandits and thieves and alchemy didn't exist here. He would have to be careful.

He heard a low growl and froze. Heart beating wildly Thinking of the dangers he had neglected to take into consideration the natural ones. There where wolves here. A flash of silvery fur confirmed his suspicion.

He had no idea what to do. If he ran it would chase him. If he climbed a tree it would out wait him. He slowly backed away to see if it did anything. Maybe it was mad that he was trespassing on its turf.

He saw it readying to leap. He stilled again but to no use it was obvious that it was going to go after him and nothing he did would make a difference.

His mind whorled in circles coming up with nothing. Then it was coming towards him to fast to react. He heard a loud noise that made his ears ring. And another regular one that he knew he should recognize but his mind was blank and he was beginning to see white spots. He squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt something crash into him and pull him up but it wasn't the wolf. He then recognized what he'd heard was hoof beats. Odin had good timing it would seem. In his other hand was a gun. Much bigger then Hawkeye's.

He pieced it all together. Odin had come after him on horse and found him in his predicament. He had shot at the wolf and scooped Al up with one arm. That must have been harder then it sounded.

The problem was that the wolf was still alive.

He clung to his savior not caring about how he had acted before.

"What in hell where you thinking?" Odin scolded. He sighed feeling the boy's continued shaking.

The wolf was following but it was slowed by its wound. After what seemed like forever they broke from the woods. Al watched over Odin's shoulder to make sure they weren't still being followed. By the time they got to the castle he was sure they where safe.

He shouldn't be. Things went too well. He wasn't complaining. Maybe it was a good thing this was a story. If it where real he had the feeling it would have had a far less pleasant ending. Hopefully a quick one.

Odin carefully slid Al from the horse and made sure he had his feet before letting go and dismounting.

Al wouldn't meet his eye. It must be confusing being saved by the person you were mad at.

Al had always been good at forgiving. Now that he was older it was harder but having his life save definitely made up for some things.

XXX

Alphonse sat sulking on the bed. 'Well I was going to forgive him but being locked in here doesn't improve ones mood.'

The lock clicked and the door opened. Odin was careful to lock it again.

"Why am I stuck in here? I said I wouldn't run away again."

"I can't really trust what you say now can I? That isn't the point though. You need to be punished."

"How long will this 'punishment' last?"

Odin stood at the edge of the bed. "Well that depends on you."

"How?" He was getting suspicious.

"I want something and I want it from you." He leaned forward and placed his hands on the mattress on either side of Al, causing Alphonse to have to lean back. He lost his balance and fell. Odin inserted his knee between Al's. "So do you want out?"

"I'm fine in here thank you. What do you think I am exactly?" He had known this would happen but he didn't like it all the same.

"Alright. Then stay in here." The door closed and locked with the most depressing click he'd ever heard..


	4. Freedom or Self Respect?

AN: See, if you ask it happens. Maybe not right when I said it would but still. Well anyways, onwards and upwards as I always say... Or my brain does anyways. For once I agree with it.

I managed to stop myself from calling this chapter 'To whore or not to whore, that 'tis the question.'

Chapter Four - Freedom or Self Respect?

Ed had left Al alone to go shopping. He briefly considered getting Al some medicine for his cold but by the looks of things Al wouldn't wake up until after it was gone. He had been told it was ok. Al needed rest anyway as long as it didn't last too long.

He grabbed some just in case. It would be nice to think everything might work out from here on but that was pointless. Edward knew that if he didn't find out what had gone wrong he would never be able to fix Al.

The thing was, it was so hard to concentrate when he was worrying about and taking care of his little brother. He might be able to do something now that Al was asleep.

What was the worth of hope? In the end what did it all come down to? They had sacrificed, hoped and done everything they could; given up so much. What had they gotten for it?

XXX

Alphonse stared (more like glared) at the doorway.

He could wait as long as it took. Odin hadn't stopped feeding him and did let him out to use the bathroom. On these occasions a servant followed him to make sure he didn't try anything. So far they didn't seem to care one way or another that their master was for all intents and purposes holding him prisoner. Then again Al wasn't the one that payed them.

No matter how well decorated a room was after spending this much time in it, it could get rather dull.

He couldn't think of a thing to do. It was still better then sitting staring off in the armor all night. Not that he would tell his 'captor' that.

Almost on cue Odin came in. "I'm board." He stated flatly.

To this Al just raised a brow.

"Hey! I'm talking, stop staring at the door."

"It's more interesting."

"Do you want out yet?"

Al kept his expression carefully blank. When Odin waved a hand in front of his face he had to resist the urge to bite it.

"Oh come'on, I can't be that bad can I? If you go along with it I'll give you anything you want."

"That has nothing to do with it but while you're asking, yes, you can and are 'that bad'. You're like a child but with less manners. The only reason I'm still here is that I promised and I haven't decided if I'd rather get eaten by the wolves or not. You do not ask someone to have sex with you when you hardly know them. I. Am. Not. You're. Whore!" His eyes narrowed, betraying his rage and the corners of his mouth tilted down as he made himself stop talking. He was being asked to give out his body like it was on sale to gain his freedom.

He didn't like the thought of how violated and dirty that would make him feel. He wasn't about to let that happen just to expand the walls of his cage.

Odin forced their mouths together. "We'll see about that." The smoldering look he had matched Al's. He stormed from the room and for the first time Al wondered how far 'not all the way' could go.

He didn't even know what he wanted. Once again he was beginning to not care. Besides, his body wanted to go along with it. It was a dream, he really didn't know what was holding him back. He could admit to himself that he wanted Ed and this was the closest he would ever get. He was even beginning to feel attracted to Odin himself. He knew that under the anger and spoiled exterior there was something good. He had written him after all.

He still didn't want to go along with it until Odin could act more civilized. If he did then he might get even more obnoxious and that was the last thing Al wanted.

He lay down and curled up on his side.

XXX

Odin marched aimlessly through the halls and came to a dead stop. One of his servants barely managed to stop in time but continued on around him like he was a table that happened to be in the way.

'How dare that insolent brat talk to me like that. I offer him everything and he practically spits at it. It's not like I'm ugly or something like that.'

He found a place to sit and fume for a bit but it didn't help. He marched back in with the intent of taking what he wanted. His anger quickly faded when he saw Alphonse. Sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly parted. He stroked Al's shoulder with his thumb then bent to kiss it.

He waited until Al woke up. "I'm sorry, you can go where you want, I wont force you."

It took a moment for his groggy brain to work, when it did he sat up and considered this. His first instinct was to continue refusing him but there wasn't the same consequences here, the moral code didn't apply. Who would it hurt?

He leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Gentile, lingering and more wonderful then he could ever have thought. Odin lay him back down and they kissed again, this time he used his tongue to gain access to Al's mouth. He felt a surge of pleasure when Al moaned against him and responded. He wasn't about to ask why the change of heart.

His mouth trailed over soft skin. Down Alphonse's neck and collar, hands exploring freely. Another breathy moan escaped Al. It was quiet but Odin heard it perfectly.

Odin nipped then lapped at the spot. Al started and when he did their bodies pressed closer together.

Odin suckled at Al's bottom lip then kissed him hungrily. Watching the dazed/content look on Al's face made his heart falter. The way his limbs where loosely placed however they had been when he first lay down. The fact that there was no fear.

He pressed their hips together so that Al could feel his arousal.

A blush spread over his soft features.

This time he lingered at Al's mouth longer so he could show him everything he could think of. When he came up for air they were both panting.

He was stopped from going back by a knock on the door.

Now it was his turn to glare at it. A voice from the other side announced "Sir, there are men to see you. They're armed and don't seem much happy."

"Fine, I'll be right there." He had slid off of Al and sat on the edge of the bed. He relaxed before turning back to Al, still in the same position. Eyes hazy and skin flushed and another wave of want went through him. "When I come back I'm going to show you the difference between having sex and making love." He didn't wait for an answer past the flash of arousal that coloured Al's eyes.

"Wait!" Al called when he reached the door. (Retched thing, grumble grumble) "I want to come with you."

"No, trust me. This is something that happens frequently, I know what to do."

XXX

Ed checked in on Al before setting to work. He heard him mumble "Don't put your sword there!..." And he didn't want to know what he was dreaming about.

Finally, it was time to get some work done.

A/N: Heh heh, coloured and colored have different definitions in the WordPerfect dictionary.

As a note, Odin isn't really aware of the spell.

...and Al has the hair he had throughout most of the movie. If I haven't mentioned it before.

I hope the new year turns out well for you all.

o.O That was strange, a transport just went by and my headphones made the noise like when your turning between stations on the radio.


	5. Uninvited Guest

AN: Urg, I can't believe it took so long to write so little. I really have to stop doing so many things at once... ;

Chapter five - Uninvited Guest.

Al had completely woken up by this time. Why in the world would Odin frequently have gun wielding men arrive at his home which was located in the middle of nowhere and a lot of trouble to get to for trivial reasons? He almost remembered something about it but it had only been a vague note written when he had first started the story. If only he could remember what it had said...

They made their way through the halls at a brisk pace, the silence between them growing uncomfortable.

Why had he done that? Odin was only interested in him because of the spell. Knowing this it would have been like using him. It was so hard separating this world from the real one. Of course there where obvious differences but it was much more realistic then it should be and considering that he would have hoped to have been able to have thought like he normally would have. He would have to think of a way to get rid of the spell. He didn't want to tell Odin about it considering everything but it would be very hard to do anything without him getting suspicious. He had no idea what to say if asked how he knew. He couldn't come out and say that it was because he had written it as part of his book and none of this was real. That might not be received well. He would have to think about it more and decide what to do later.

It didn't help that he had made a list of possible ways for the spell to be countered and it could be any one of them or that his subconscious might have decided on an entirely new one he didn't know about. This was going to drive him mad if he didn't do something about it soon.

Odin saw the look on Al's face and wished this hadn't happened. Was Al reconsidering, or was he just perplexed about the men? He was the one that had started it but did he really know him well enough to really guess what he was thinking? He didn't even know why this was happening! All he knew was that he wanted Alphonse and had since he first saw him. He had looked so vulnerable lost out in the rain, eyelashes glittering with droplets of water and eyes flashing indignantly. There was something about him that made Odin want to possess him. To have him completely and love him. He couldn't pretend that he didn't care any longer. He was only lying to himself.

Now that he though about it why had he been out in the rain? Al had said he hadn't known why he was there but he couldn't remember why, he himself, had been there. It must not have been important.

As they came to the room used for receiving guests both their minds quieted down and returned to the problem at hand.

XXX

Men stood silently like statues behind her. Sometimes she like to send them in to scare the servants when she went places. It seemed to make people more compliant when caught of guard. Rienna flipped her thick brown hair over her shoulder in a sensuous manner. She was curious to see if her spell had worked.

She had never much liked the man, he was always so rude and impetuous. Most men where drawn to her mystique and easily fooled. They would normally do as she said but he was different. Oh, he had been charming at first but underneath she could see the disdain and soon enough he had changed to barely tolerable hostility. She was higher then him and held more power in these parts but he acted like he was better then everyone.

Rienna sat back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other so that it was exposed and a wicked smile curved her full mouth.

She would enjoy playing with him.

XXX

Odin barged into the room without hesitation but paused, if only for a second, when he saw her.

He got over it quickly enough and arrogantly glared at her. "Is there something you want Lady?"

"Is there something wrong with wanting to check on my subjects?" Her posture and dress called attention to somewhere other then her face.

She hoped her actions would make whomever had fallen into her trap jealous. Her gaze fell to the person that had followed Odin in and was surprised to se that it was a boy. It hadn't occurred to her that she had been non specific on that point. Not that it really mattered who, only that he could be used to her own ends. But there was something else that might disturb her plans. She could see he had the ability to use alchemy. Magic and alchemy had existed together for a long time some used both but most that had one hated the other instinctively. If he found out her plans things might get messy.

"Who's your guest?" She asked as if not really interested.

Odin had almost forgotten Al was there. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"You shouldn't speak to me in such a disrespectful way." She reprimanded but didn't push it further. Something about the way the boy was looking at her gave the impression he recognized her. She could read panic in his expression. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"I believe you have some paperwork I may be interested in? Something about a dispute in a village you're supposed to be overseeing?"

His mouth thinned in annoyance. So maybe he hadn't handled that well but it wasn't anything big. Still, she seemed to delight in using anything against him. "I'll get that then." He muttered. There wasn't much he could do but comply.

Odin spun back when he heard Al's startled squeak. He was holding his hand as if he had burnt it then tentatively reached out. The air shimmered in ripples like an invisible wall was infront of him.

Odin swore under his breath.

"You can stay and answer a few questions while he's off looking." She had that irritating smile again.

"Why? He doesn't know anything!"

"Well, if he doesn't then I'll find out soon enough. Why are you still here? I'm not going to hurt him. If he's good."

Gritting his teeth Odin went to get the documents. He hated to leave Al with that women but the sooner he got back the better.

XXX

"Baka." He muttered. He wanted to let her know she wasn't just dealing with some mindless peasant. He was surprised by the jolt of pure energy that coursed through him. His muscles spasmed.with pain and he clutched his stomach.

"How dare you." He could tell she was mad. He had just insulted her in a language he shouldn't know. She would have more to worry about now.

She was put off for a second but it didn't last long. "Who are you?"

"I think I'd feel better if I didn't tell you, besides what help will my name be to you? You wouldn't have heard it anyway."

She hated insolent people. He stumbled when she sent a stronger wave through him. "If you dare interfere with my plans very bad things will happen little boy, remember that."

He hadn't protected himself or struck back so maybe he didn't know about his abilities yet, or maybe he just hoped to hide them from her. As long as he didn't spoil things it didn't matter to her. It may be a little elaborate over hardly anything but she always enjoyed her little plots.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt him!" Odin shouted rushing into the room. She dropped the shield deciding this wasn't the time for any more of a confrontation. "I said if he behaved."

She beckoned to one of the men behind her to pick up the documents Odin had dropped and took her leave.

Odin stroked Al's hair. "Are you alright?" Al was shaking and pain was written on his face.

It startled him to realize how differently he was acting. Odin had never really worried about anyone before but since Al had arrived things hadn't been the same.

When Al seemed to have recovered he pulled him closer and stood there holding him. Al responded instinctively by moving closer.

Odin stared with longing. Al's cheek was nuzzled against his chest. Whatever misgivings he may have previously had where forgotten for now. It seemed wrong but he wanted to make use of this time before Al could get his defenses back up. He cupped Al's chin and kissed him lovingly. He began to pull at Al's shirt, clumsily undoing buttons as he kissed as much of the exposed skin as he could. Al gasped quietly when Odin got to his navel. The spot was still sensitive but didn't hurt anymore.

Odin glanced up at Al's face and it only made him want Al more. But it seemed like it just wasn't meant to happen today because another servant walked in. "Dinner will be served shortly." She announced. It was obvious that she wasn't leaving until they did.

Odin shook his head bemused. She didn't mind him locking someone up but couldn't tolerate him being late for dinner? She had always been uppity about such things but he hadn't expected this.

He sighed and decided it would have to wait until that night.

A/N: I had thought of a long part for Ed but forgot when I woke up. Oh well, maybe I'll remember by the next chapter.


	6. Discovery

A/N: Warning! Adult situations if you know what I mean.

Chapter Six- Discovery.

This was getting farther then he had written, soon he would have to start guessing. He hadn't gotten to why she had put the spell on Odin yet and didn't know what she meant to do. He knew he should have planed everything out first but most of it he was winging. It had mostly been a pastime anyway.

What was he supposed to do against her? She had to have a weakness, this was still a story after all. Even if he hadn't written it yet there had to be a way if things were still progressing.

It was so hard to think. He was tired. his cold hadn't fully abated and all he wanted was to curl up with Odin and ignore her. Maybe she would leave them be if they didn't amuse her. That was what she wanted wasn't it?

"Why do you look so sulky? I'm sorry I let her hurt you..." Odin leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"It's not that exactly. She has a grudge against you about something and isn't going to stop until she feels you're even. What chance do you have against her powers?"

"I can take care of myself. She can't do anything without getting in trouble. She'll loose her position at best and be hanged for murder at worst."

"Who says they'll know it's her? There are ways to get around that."

"There's no use speculating about what can't be helped." He snapped and got up abruptly.

"Wait!" He shouted after him following Odin out of the room. "I'm just worried about you, I don't want you getting hurt."

Odin sighed and contemplated Alphonse. "Why?" I held you captive and treated you horribly and yet you still care?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt and I know you're not as bad as you make people think. I can't explain how I feel or why."

Odin shook his head as if in disbelief. "How is it that I ended up with you? Don't take me wrong, I'm glad for it. Things may be much harder if I didn't have you here. This doesn't make sense; it's like I fell for you as soon as I saw you. I don't believe in 'love at first sight'."

Al blushed. He knew exactly why. "Maybe you felt something else and it just progressed quickly?"

"I suppose."

"We should start working on a plan to defend ourselves against her. Or at least take steps to prevent her lashing out."

"I have a better idea, let's go to bed and worry about it tomorrow."

Something about the way he said it told Al he hadn't meant to sleep. "I was being serious."

"So was I."

"It's still early!"

"It'll be late by the time we're done."

Al's blush darkened. "M-maybe we should wait..."

"Why?"

"Like you said. Things have happened so fast. Maybe we should wait until we both know where we stand for sure."

"Are you scared?"

Al bit his lip and didn't respond. He was afraid but not for the reason Odin thought.

"Alright, we can wait a bit. But I don't have a lot of patience."

"...So, about a plan? I think we really need something to concentrate on right now."

He didn't answer at first and when he did it came out distant sounding. It was obvious he had his mind on something else and Alphonse could hazard a guess to what that was. "Right..." He snapped back to reality. "Next time we won't split up no matter what, and don't do whatever you did to set her off last time. Maybe I should start carrying a gun."

"No! She'll only use it against you."

"Do you know more then you're telling me?"

"N-no. What makes you think that?"

"You sound like you're speaking from experience. It could be nothing. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

"It is nothing." Al tried to look innocent and turned away.

"Hey! I thought if I said that you would open up and pour your secrets out or something."

"Nope. That would take to long."

Odin pulled Al against him. "You know something that you're afraid of telling me. What is so important you can't let me know? Why exactly were you where you were when I found you? Who are you?"

Being pressed together wasn't helping either of them stay focused.

"Please, don't ask. I...I can't..." He let out a sharp breath when he felt Odin's mouth at his neck. Soon they were both on the ground. Al was on his stomach with Odin pressed against him in a way that made it impossible to escape.

"We can't!"

"Why?" Odin sounded irritated.

"Because you have a spell on you! That's the only reason you want me." Al blurted out. He hadn't wanted to say so soon but it would be worse if he let it happen and told him later.

"_What_?!" He sat back still pinning Al to the floor.

"She put a spell on you that made you want the first person you saw. She thought she could use it against you... I didn't want to say anything until I found a way to undo it."

"How could you not have told me! I thought what I felt for you was real. That you felt the same way but if you did you would never have acted the way you have. And I still feel the same way about you! Even knowing all this. Is it never going to go away? I don't want to spend my entire life wanting you if it isn't even real!"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." Talking was difficult from that position. He wished he could see Odin's face but was scared to at the same time.

"Maybe once I've had you I won't want you anymore."

Al was startled when he felt Odin pulling at his clothes. He could have said no and Odin would have listened, but he wanted it to. Even if it wasn't right he wanted it.

Too soon to prepare Odin was inside him and Al was far from ready. He sobbed into his arms, a mixture of pain and pleasure. He couldn't even tell the difference anymore and didn't care. It was so good too. Nothing should be this good. It's impossible.

Then Odin slid a hand down to help him along and Al thought he couldn't take it anymore.

He watched Al flush, panting beneath him. He couldn't see his face but could picture it well enough. This wasn't exactly how he had though it would be but once started it seemed impossible to stop.

Al moved and he hit in just right getting a very pleasant moan in response.

It built up until Neither could hold on anymore.

XXX

He shook him when he saw Al was beginning to drift off. "You fall asleep way to easily." He sounded nervous. Now that he could think clearly he wondered if he should have acted the way he had. Of course he was mad but that wasn't a reason to act like such a jerk.

"I didn't think it would hurt that much. But I'm not complaining."Al smiled sleepily but nestled his face in the crook of his arm and Odin suspected it hadn't lasted long.

He thought guiltily of all the things he could have done to prevent it. "Sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should have told you sooner."

Odin rolled him over so he could see his expression and kissed him. Al smiled up at him again. He was so innocent it was hard to blame him.

Al looked like he had just thought of something. "This shouldn't have happened. You weren't supposed to be able to go through with it unless I actually told you that you could. I never did, that's why things kept happening to stop it."

"Why would it change now? Because I was angry?"

"I don't know but it shows there are flaws in her spell." Al had that 'on the hunt' look. "Let's see exactly what kind of books you have in that library." If he recalled correctly Odin had books on alchemy and magic leftover form the last inhabitant of the castle. Of course the fact that this was a story was one thing he never planned on admitting. That might be a little to much to take.

Odin stared after him feeling vaguely dejected then followed. It looked like there wasn't going to be a second time around tonight.

He watched as Al piled book's on the table. What? He was being helpful, he'd informed him that he was crazy.

"... I'll go get some coffee. Are we going to sleep at all tonight?"

"Depends."

He took that as a no.

It was tiresome just watching Al read. He did it fast to, assimilating page after page.

After a few hours his pace died down to a more normal one but he diligently kept at it.

"How can you even understand that stuff?" Al didn't answer, he was probably about to nod off. "Ok, that's it. You're going to bed." He pulled Al out of the chair.

"But I do this all the time! It's nothing." Then again he hadn't been able to sleep anyway in the armor.

Odin ignored him and brought him to his room. Al hadn't see it before but like the rest of the house it was familiar.

He fell asleep as soon as he was in bed and Odin followed shortly after.

XXX

"No, I'm not coming home Winry! I can't run back every time something happens and what do you think it would do to Al? If he's sick then it won't be good hauling him around. It's better to stay here and wait." He didn't like arguing with her but she really could be annoying sometimes.

He glanced in on Al ignoring what she was saying. He still hadn't so much as stirred and he still had a fever.

"Alright. Listen, I have to go ok."

A/N: So much for them waiting eh?


End file.
